


Ordinary

by broken_hearted_bard



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightfall.<br/>It had been just an ordinary day....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deandratb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Обыденность](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384857) by [Drakonyashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka)



It’s just an ordinary evening. It had been a fairly typical day. Dusky hues of pink, green, yellow and orange are turning into grays, blues and blacks around them. The campfire is set and burning alongside the two bedrolls. Night is falling, and they are each unwinding from the day in their own way.

Gabby sits, cross-legged, scribbling hastily with her quill and ink on a roll of parchment -- trying to get everything down while it’s still fresh in her mind in the dying light.

Xena sharpens her sword as she leans into the warmth of the fire.

Her posture is such that as Gabby looks at her out of the corner of her eye, she can tell Xena’s in pain of some sort. She sighs and sets down her trusty quill and parchment. She caps the ink as she gets up.

She sits down behind Xena and begins to massage her shoulders and back. It’s easier tonight, because Xena’s normal battle clothes are hanging on a tree, having needed a good scrub. Xena is hunched over her sword, and the sharpening stone, in nothing but a slip of fabric.

Gabby flexes her fingers and goes back to her task. She feels carefully for any scratches or wounds as she continues to massage. Xena flinches at a particularly sore spot and Gabby leans forward and presses her lips to the shell of Xena’s ear.

“You should have said something. We’ve been camped for ages. I could have been helping...taking care of you,” she comments.

Xena reaches back and pats Gabby on the head a little awkwardly. “Was fine, promise,” she replies.

“It wasn’t fine, Xena. And you know I’m here to help,” Gabby argues.

“Less arguing, more massaging,” Xena responds as she sets down her sword and sharpening stone and gets up. She walks to her bedroll and lays down on her stomach. She waits. “Well?” she asks sharply. “I can’t get all the kinks out myself.”

Gabby laughs gently and goes to Xena. She straddles her backside and resumes the massage.

“Don’t wait until it’s so bad you can barely move. Next time, just tell me,” she admonishes.

Xena gives a little snort, then shakes her head gently.

After a few minutes, Gabby hears Xena’s breathing even out in sleep.

Gabby grins, but makes a mental note to continue to treat Xena in the morning with a mixture of herbs and liquids -- for healing and for pain.

She massages for a little while longer, then gets up. She adds another log or two to the fire and retires to her bed. She stares up at the stares for a long while before falling asleep.

***END***


End file.
